Change The Way You Are
by AzureAzula
Summary: When three Necrogons crashed on Earth due to enemy ships attacking them, they never would have thought that one encounter could change their lives. What will happen when three defected and isolated Gems meet cold Necrogon soldiers and make each other feel in a strange way? Main: Tendershipping, Puzzleshipping, Bronzeshipping, mention of other shippings.
1. The Mission

When three Necrogons crashed on Earth due to enemy ships attacking them, they never would have thought that one encounter could change their lives. What will happen when three defected and isolated Gems meet cold Necrogon soldiers and make each other feel in a strange way.?Main: Tender/Gemshipping (which's basically the same thing), Puzzle/Blindshipping (which's basically the same thing), Bronzeshipping, mention of other shippings.

I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story!

This is a some what a Steven Universe crossover(don't worry, no songs will be sang, unless you want me to write some in the story). Please enjoy!

* * *

It was surprisingly cold this evening. Sendiri never before feeling the worry and concern of it's population before. Tonight three brave Necrogans will be sent to investigate the enemy's weekest colony. Earth. It was populated by week, pitiful creatures, humans, who were completely obvious to them, and other non-earth dwellers. The colony was owned by one of the highest ranked person of the enemy. _Pink Diamond_. While she was one of the highest ranking from her kind, rumors said that she was the weakest of the four exsistent Diamonds, which made the investigation easier, since according to previous researches, not many Gems were living on that planet. _Gems._ The mortal enemy of the Necrogans.

They were in war ever since they found out about each other. They pissed each other off. The Gems were pissed off about them becouse they dispised the violance they showed towards them, and the fact that they kept invading their colonies. The Necrogans were pissed at the Gems becouse off… well everything. The Gems destroyed their minor planets, that used to orbit around Sendiri. They killed _all_ the Necrogans who were sent to compromise with them. The Gems brought nothing, but destruction.

The Gems were creatures, that were created out of the ground, at totally random planets at first, and when the oldest ones found out how to create life of their own, they were every where. The Gems not only in their lifes, but during their creation they even destroy. Gems suck out all the energy out of the suroundings when created. They were mostly female, and there were hundreds and hundreds kind of known to exsist, and every each looked different. In color, height, body build and other minor things. They had strict policies, social statuses, and punishments. They had four leaders. White Diamond, Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond and Pink Diamond. A leader, a conqueror, a builder, and a guardian. Their most known feature was that each Gem possesed a real gem on some place of their body. Those gems were the core of each and every Gem, which if destroyed leaded to the bearer's distraction. This was the action called 'shattering' meant on their planet.

The Necrogons, were much ancient creatures, who had record of their exsistance far beyond the time the first Gem was created. They were the creatures of darkness. They were borned from the darkness, making it slowly dissapear in the process. They were proud warriors, and conquorers of the dark places. They always fed of shadows, leaving light behind. However their look did not gave the vibe that _these_ creatures would do such thing. The Necrogans like the Gems did look different from each other, but their monstrous features were all the same, but in color. A Necrogan was usually taller than an avarage human, and all of them had dragon like wings. They also possesed an imp like tail, which was really flexable. All Necrogans skin from the forearm, to their end of their claws, and from their knees to their toes were cowered in black. Other than that they had tan skin. Their system was far more loosened up, but it was more violent.

Luckily the planet of the Gems, the Stracaclite, was on the opposite side of the Charvix Philia EXLC3, so they didn't have many encounters nowdays. But recently the Gems declared war. The reason for war was unknown at the moment. That's why the soldiers were sent to investigate. Exposing the weakest point of the enemy was the idea of the elders. The three elders from the Court of Nebula each had to choose a Necrogan they trusted this mission with. They decided that the best men to this job, was their own sons. The leader of the three, Aknamkanon, after thinking through all the possible situations, decided on his son Atem, to carry out this mission, making him the leader of the expedition. The second in command, Akuramen, choose his only son Akefia with out a second thought, while the third elder thought about it for days, finally picking his youngest son too.

The people of Gaia, were watching the three males walking up to their ship, with their breath held in, admireing their bravery. The leader of the group, Atem of Obelisk, was the youngest of the three, and the shortest too (he was pretty short for his age however). He was only fifty one hundred and thirty four years old. His hair shape perfectly resembled a star, with black fading to crimson, and the tip of his hair was sun-light blond. His eyes were the same crimson as his hair, and his demonic features were azure blue. Despite being the the youngest of the three, but he was the most serious of them, making him the most capable to lead the other two. The second choosen soldier, Akefia of Osiris, had grey long hair messy hair, and he wore an overly confident smirk on his face. His eyes were a strange shade of greayish blue, and he had a double cross scar under his right eye. He was much taller and stronger than Atem, which he liked to tease him about. He was the oldest leading with fifty six hundred and sixty nine. His wings were blood red, just as his tail. He had a bad habbit of thievery, which made him earn the nickname Thief King. The last one of them, Mariku of Ra, was the second eldast with fifty three hundred and eighty two years. His hair looked like a literal explosion, and his eyes were violet purple. His mouth was curled up in an insane grin, making him look more terrifying. His monstrous large wings and devil like tails were golden yellow. The blond also had the reputation of a psychopath, which made his image more threatening.

Soon enough all the commoner Necrogans were out of sight, and the three boys were left alone with each other and their thoughts.  
"Well that was annoying."Akefia said breaking the silence. He never really liked large crowds. He said that it sometimes made his work harder with the more witnesses around. Atem sighed and ignored the remark. He was anything but ready to hear Akefia's complaints about life and such.  
"Well now, would you look at that!"The psychopath cackeled."Poor Thief King is being completely disrepected, by the great Pharaoh."  
"Zip it."The youngest growled."I don't feel like dealing with this right now."Atem said as he dismissed his insane companion's comment. He didn't want to go on this mission anyway.  
"Aww what happened? We used to be such good _friends_ Pharaoh! What happened?"The thief said with a fake pout.  
"Stop calling me that. We are not children anymore."The Obelisk descendant shot back, not slowing down his walking tempo.  
"It's funny hearing this from you out of all people. Considering you are the youngest I mean."Mariku said making his short friend annoyed.  
"Why do you even exsist?"  
"To become a constant annoyance of course."He laughed, with Akefia soon joining him.  
"In that case I do belive you over done your task."He chuckeled, as he let his tamper fall.

"Look. We know you've been hell of busy now days, but that doesn't give you an excuse, to turn into our dear Tomb Keeper's father."  
"Way to go insulting my bloodlline Thief."Mariku said seeming sad, even offended.  
"Yeah, yeahdrop the act. We all know you hate him."He quickly added, feeling annoyed once more about being around people.  
"Anti-social jerk."Mariku said challengingly with a grin.  
"Guys let's not fight, I think I already see Seto. You wouldn't want him to kill you now, would you? Considering the authorithy he has, he could even throw you to a cell."Atem said, trying to frighting them away from their stupid competitions. The two boys stopped their bickering at the sight of white wings, and ice blue cold eyes. Seto of Sobek was a really cold and serious person. Once he said something out loud, that was bound to happen by his doings. He was Atem's cousin. It was also safe to note that he had a rivalry with Akefia, and he and Mariku wasn't exactly on good terms. And due to his behaviour he gained the nickname Cold Heart from Mariku and Akefia. Once the three Necrogons reached the tall brunette, the tension was so thick, that Atem could have cut through it if he would have wanted to.

"He's doing it!"Mariku yelled out all of a sudden, pointing accusingly at Seto. The others looked at him in confusion, which wasn't new, since Mariku had a tendency to do reather unexpected things.  
"What is he doing?"Atem questioned tilting his head.  
"You know! _The look!_ He's doing it! The look when he mentally shouts at you that 'you did something that pissed me off, and now I'm greatly disapointed in you for some reason I'm not going to tell you, so that you'll suffer from the guilt, even though you probably did for one time everything right, and this is for my own sick pleasure'!"He said still very loudly his conspiracy theory.  
"Can you _even_ feel guilt Mariku?"Akefia asked, his smirk returning to his face.  
"Probably not as far as I know, but still! IT's _exactly _the same look Isis gives me when she thinks I did something I was not supposed to."He said glaring at Seto.  
"Don't mind him Seto. He's just doing what he was born to do."Atem said shrugging with an annoyed sigh.  
"I belive I missed something, but I'm not even going to ask you what."He finally said, after he signiturely rolled his eyes."I only came here to warn you not to do anything stupid, and to try and come back alive. It would be a shame to loose such a good ship I signed to you."  
"I belive that's Cold Heart for, 'See you later, and take care'."Akefia piped in as he left his two friends with the priest with the eyes of blue.  
"Goodbye cousin. Please say goodbye to your siblings in my name."Atem said, as Mariku made the 'I'm watching you' sign with his hand, then he proceeded to follow the Thief King. He waved to his eldest cousin once more, and entered the ship after his friends.

The ship was not to big, but it was comfy enough, to travel to the Milky Way. Mariku was already sitting at the weapon and the comunication system, while Akefia took his place at the navigation, and the hyperdrive system typing in the cordinates, which left Atem to be pilot the ship.  
"This'll be a long trip…"He said sighing, as he took his place, and started the enginie.

* * *

Did you like it? Please follow the story to find out more!


	2. The Earthbounds

I only own the plot of this story.

* * *

Juntsuki Ryou was walking down the usual path in the woods finally ridding himself from his short friend, Yugi, who got overly exited about humans, and their belongings again. Ryou had long white hair, emerald green eyes, and a slight smile on his face. He wore black pants a black tank top, and a blue poncho like cape, which's cutout for the head was low enough to expose his silvery, oval gem on his back, and a pair of white boots. He was carrying a wooden box filled with small glass bottles, which each had a different medicine label on it. Ryou never really knew why they couldn't get out of their stupid rutine of duties. Neither of them could ever fully get used to living on Earth, but they knew Homeworld didn't need them. They were not going back there anytime soon. They were stuck on Earth since they got declared as off-colors. Well technically only he was anounced as an off-color, Malik and Yugi just kinda followed him being his guardians and all. They were both awfully loyal to him.

Of course Juntsuki Ryou was not the un-earthly boy's real name. It was just how the humans around him decided to call him. He was named by the humans that way becouse at first they didn't understand the lenguage they were speaking, and the people of the small planet had to call him some way to avoid confusion. In Homeworld gems just called him what he was. Moonstone. Yokina Yugi and Hageshi Malik had the humans give them names too. Back at Stracaclite Yugi was known as Purple Sapphire, and Malik was called Iolite.

They were special creations of the Diamonds. An experiment if you will. They were trying to create less destructive ways to create Gems and Pink Diamond told the other Diamonds about different genders on Earth, and how babies were made by the mammals. So they created Ryou. At first everything went as planned, but they soon came to notice how Ryou was acting different from other Moonstones. He showed respect towards everyone, and he was always kind, which usually didn't fit in the discription of a Moonstone at all. Moonstones were well known to be proud and easily angered gems. Being unique and strange, Pink Diamond only grew more attached to him. Ryou was really found of her, even though he belonged to White Diamond's court. Soon after Malik followed him, being his secretary, or a 'Pearl Replacement' as a few reffered to him as. He showed odd behaviour too. Iolites should have been calm and polite, obeying everyone's orders. However Malik was _anything_ but that. He was always exited, and he only obeyed Ryou, and the Diamonds. He always pulled pranks and practical jokes on any Gem he would meet, and becouse of this Pink Diamond and her Pearl always enjoyed his company. The last male creation was Yugi. He however held great differences from a usual appierence of a Sapphire. Yugi for some reason had not one but two eyes, which made Yugi gain a slightly greater rank than the other Sapphires. He was created to be Pink Diamonds personal Sapphire. But as expected Yugi didn't exactly turned out as they wanted him to be. He never held coldness in his eyes, he was always smiling. He showed affection towards every one, and he enjoyed all kinds of games. He would even come up with his own, and later he thought it to his Diamond, who enjoyed all of his games. However the only major problem that the two second in command Diamonds complained about, was the fact that he did not held future vision. Instead he was able to see the truth. If someone were to lie to him, he would instantly know, and he could see the true form of gems if one were to shapeshift. But when White Diamond noticed the odd behaviour of the three male gems, she instantly cancelled the project the boys were assigned to Pink Diamond to deal with, White Diamond fearing that the boy's flaw may cause defect to the gems they would create.

They were tolerated for a few hundreds of years, but then something bad happened. Something that they would never would have imagened. Pink Diamond was _shattered_. They were only being kept around becouse Pink Diamond was emotinally attached to them. But when the news were declared, Ryou snapped and poofed an Aventurine. And since the poofed Gem was _way_ more higher ranked than Ryou, they were anounced as criminals, off-colors. They were forced to escape, if they didn't wanted to be shattered, and they crushed on Earth. The humans around them were nice enough to let them stay, thinking that they were the Gods massengers. The humans gave them names which they grew reather quickly found of, and started to call each other by them. For the few hundreds of years they did everything the way they did it at Homeworld, old habbits never really dying. They still called Ryou 'Your Clearity' or 'My Moon' sometimes. Yugi was sometimes adrassed the same ways too by Malik. Their roles soon were estabilished in the human community. They lived as one of the humans, but were treated as a superior form of life anyways. If one of the humans came in search for their aid they would always help. Ryou very soon became an infamous healer between the humans, even getting patients from other villages. Yugi instantly became an artist by creating games and toys, selling them for good money. Malik with his endless energy always walked around the woods endlessly wandering bthem, therefore he became known as 'The Warden of the Woods' or 'Wood Keeper'. He always walked around in the surounding forests, making sure that everything was normal, and he would always guide home the people who were lost in them.

As Ryou walked down the familiar path he heard a voice yelling his name. He turned around and saw a small figure sprinting towards him, with a bag in his hands. Ryou instantly recognised Yugi with his unique starfish like hair style, which played in the colors of blond, purple and black. He wore black leather cloths which slightly exposed his chest, just enough to show the violet gem on it. He wore leather cuffs and a leather chocker around his neck. He was always open to the new dress codes humans came up with, but not as much as Malik though.  
"Ryou! Wait up!"He called out to his friend as he ran behind him hardly catching his breath using his short feet.  
"What is it Yugi?"The whitette asked as Yugi caught up to him.  
"Why did you leave so quickly? I wanted to walk with you!"The small boy pouted.  
"I'm sorry Yugi. I just got tired of waiting, and my arms started to hurt. Your slower than Malik fixing comunicators. No offence ment Saphy."Ryou said sincerely using the old nickname Malik gave his shorter friend.  
"None taken Mooney."Yugi answeared giggling, using the given nickname for Ryou too. They continued their way to their shalter in a happy atmoshphare chatting casualy and telling each other about their day. When they suddenly heard _it_.

Both Yugi and Ryou froze as they heard a loud battle-cry from near the temple they called home. They looked at each other in worry, and made a dash for it, which left Yugi falling behind due to his short legs. The forst around them became a green blur while they were on high speed fearing the scene that will great them. They soon reach their home with Yugi heavily panting behind. The temple they lived in wasn't that much of a big deal, it wasn't a fancy palace at all. It was in a shape of a cylinder, slightly narrowing at the top, located at the Aokigihara Forest, at a clearing on the foot of the Fuji. On the outside the only decoration were paintings crafted by the boy them selves, which mostly featured just random things. A view of the Aokigihara with a few birds flying, and Malik standing on a branch his back showing. One other had an angel and a devil wing interweaving. And one that was just above the door which was made by Yugi (the Gods know how he reached that place), that was in a shape of an eye. The temple had no windows or doors, just an open gate way which inside held a Warp Pad, which haven't been used in a few centuries (exept for a short kid, but he only appeared for afew moments),and a door that had an upside down triangle on it featuring three gems. Two purple at the top, and a white at the bottom. Everything looked normal, and nothing seemed to be out of place. Confused, they put their belongings inside the cavern, and they looked around a little more. When everything was silent for another five minutes, they calmed down not thinking much of the incident. It was just probably some random kids who played 'tag' or something.

However they soon were proven to be very much wrong, as a sandy blond haird boy came rushing towards them out of the other side of the forest, neerly knocking them off their foot. The boy who was instantly identified as Malik, seemed to be chasing someone. He soon stoped at the entrance of the temple, darting his lilac eyes from side to side. He wore a light purple hoodie which was not long enough to cover his stomach, which showed off his shiny, circular and purpleish blue gem. His hoodie on his back tho was so long that it actualy reached his popliteal. His hoodie was covered in golden accessories. Like the other two he also wore black pants, and a great amount of, _surprisingly, _gold jewelery.  
"Where is it?"He snarled, looking around clearly irritated.  
"What what's where?"The other purple Gem asked as he was clearly embroiled about what his wild fried caused a scene about. The boy gave Yugi an 'are you an idiot?' look, but he told him anyway.  
"This stupid creature kept bugging me all day! It was literally fixated on me, like if he targeted me or something."He started to give his friends a short rant.  
"_What _was following you Malik?"Ryou asked him reminding him that he forgot to include his point.  
"_A fly."_He said with a deadly cold tone, giving the most serious look he ever gave anyone. To this however Yugi and Ryou burst out laughing, making Malik red from emberesment, confusion and anger.  
"I'm sorry we didn't meen to laugh at you Illy."Yugi said still giggling.  
"Yeah, we're sorry Malik. Is there anyway we could make it up to you?"Ryou asked chuckling.  
"Well, I suppose you could help me haunt down that morron."He said crossing his arms still offended by his friends _betrayal. _  
"Malik! You can't just ask people to with you! It's retarded!"Yugi said not feeling up to the adventure.  
"Take it, or I'm not letting you use my server as a toy anymore."He said scoffing.  
"Fine…"The two said finally agreeing with a sigh.

The tree of them went around the forest for a while searching for all flying black bugs, but no matter which one they cought, Malik was unsatisfied, telling that it was another one. But when he was questioned that how does he know it, he said that, that particular fly was glaeing at him, and none of the others did. They continued this for a while, until they saw something strange. A firery ball flew through the sky, foééowed by an unbearable screeching sound. Once the meteor liike thing crashed, Malik accsessed his server through his holographical board.  
"Strange… I wan't alerted until now about this impact…"He looked up making the holograph disapear, looking at the others.  
"Shouldn't we see to it, just in case?"Ryou asked them scratching his chin.  
"Yeah… We should probably go do that…"Yugi said uncirtinity clear in his voice. The three quickly agreed to go check up on it, and make a few quick safety measures, if a human were to wander off that way.

* * *

Did you like it? Any questions you have may be answeared if asked


	3. The Meeting

Sorry for all the constant editing, I hope you enjoy!

Nor Yu-Gi-Oh! or Steven Universe is owned by me. This is for Pet's sake, but I'll tell it to you just in case anyway. I don't want lawyers on my back.

* * *

Yugi and his friends were on their way to the opposite side of the forest which was on the Fuji, so the running became a little harder and they sloved down their pace. The woods seemed completely quiet, exept for the bird's song, the crunching step of the boys, and the sound of fire burning out. They soon reached their destination, only to find a great wreck of metal chunk. AT first both Ryou and Yugi got awfully scared, thinking that it was a wrecked ship of Homeworld gems, and they came to find and shatter them. Fortunately Malik knew a lot about the Gem technology, and he instantly rejected the idea, claiming that the ship was built out of completely different minerals a gem ship requires. The ship also lacked the colorful nature of the gem ship style, so it was safe to think that they won't be in any trouble caused by homeworld. Malik used a giant lilac bubble to isolate the burning space craft from the air, so that the fire could die out.

When they were cirten that the ship was extinguished, Malik made the ball disapear, and they slowly crept on the ship to see if anything dangeouros was on it. The vehicle wasn't that large, but it was fairly big. It was just the size of a Sun Incinerator. They walked around the whole ship but to no luck. No survivors of anykind were present on the ship. Once they decided to put up a border around the ship and say 'done', sounds of clanking on the metal was heard. The three gems froze in fear, and they quickly stood to each others back making sure to keep every area around them in sight. Yugi touched his gem, and he pulled out a silver chain with a purple holder on it's end, and a purple prism on it's other end, which served as his weapon. The prism also had the same eye design on it, like the one that Yugi painted on the temple's got his holographic pad ready, which it's help he summoned two cannons on his both sides. Both canons were purple, and had circular shapes. Finally Ryou summoned his helberd. The weapon was a white and a black colored rod enterwining slowly to the top, which holded a black knurled blade, and w white even one.

All gems were in cold sweat waiting for something to happen. A few minutes passed and they started to blame it on a random animal which just happened to cross by. They lovered their weapons sighing in releaf at the same time. But just as this happened, a giant, yellow fulminant bird launched at them. Malik instantly fired his canons with his holographic pad, and rose a lilac shield around them. While he was at it, another creature launched at Ryou's side, trying to break through the barrier between them. It was a blue more humanoid like creature but it looked more like a fiend, or a corrupted gem. Ryou stunned at first, but backed the creature away with a slash of his weapon. However a moment didn't even pass, when a _third_ creature rose in a sinuous way flames covering it's body. Like the first two did, this one was desprate to destroy the border between the gems and them. Yugi twirled the chain above his head a few times, and sent it after the serpent, to inprison it. The creature stayed at bay for a few moments only to break free after a few tryes.  
"Guys! I can't keep up the shield forever!"Malik called out as he recharged his cannons with a few taps on his device. New dosens of purple blasting bombs.  
"Let it down then! We can't properly fight like this."Ryou called out as he sent a blast of dark light towards the raging blue devil. Yugi was mostly occupied with his enemy, but signed his aproval with a sign of nod. Malik shruged and did as he was told. He reached out his arm, and shattered the shield with a simple touch. As this happened Ryou jumped up high and he sent a harsh blow towards his azure opponent, which the creature blocked with the strange excresence on it's lower arms.

Yugi kept sending his prism flying towards the fire beast, which it always dodged. Once he got annoyed with the snake, he made purple mist around him appear around him, which made the creature stop in confusion, unable to use vision. This gave Yugi a real chance to look at him he used his truth vision, gasping.  
"These are not their real forms!"He shouted as he made the mist more frequent. The creature fell coughing on the ground, Yugi finally catching him with his chains.  
"Then… What are these!"Ryou yelped as he was thrown straight into the wall. He quickly jumped back on his feet, and he let out a half angel wing from his gem, restraining the attacker to the same wall on the ship. Malik paid no mind to his friends while he strugled to keep the creature in a bubble.  
"N-Necrog-gons…"He stuttered, as the figure in his chains shifted into a much smaller form of a humanoid. By the looks of it Yugi was quick to judge that it was a male. He had silvery grey hair, and red clothing. He had crimson wings which strugled under the chains grap to break free, and a dragon like tail, which fiddled with the chains to make them loosen a bit. The man slowly opened his blueish eyes, and glared at him with a hateful look.  
_"Gems…"_He snarled at his small captor. Soon after him the other two beasts shifted into the similar form the serpent turned into. Ryou was taken a back by the sudden exposure, but he noticed a more important matter quick enough.  
"Your injured!"He weeped, and let go of his captive, who had a similar hairstyle to Yugi. The necrogon fell on the ground, and as a doctor, Ryou already was patching him up.

"Ummm… My Moon? I don't think that's a good idea… What if they attack us again?"Malik asked as he poused his staring contest with the yellow winged alien.  
"_Treat others as you want to be treated._"He simply said not looking up from his work."And we didn't exectly did that. We should have talked like civilised gems."He stated bluntly as he helped the man sit up. Yugi hesitantly let his inmate loosen the ties, and he dismissed his weapon. Malik glared at the similar eyes, and popped the bubble, letting the man fall on his butt.  
"I'm sorry we didn't exactly started of right."Yugi apoligised with folding his haid.  
"Well I'm not."Malik huffed, which earned an elbowing from Yugi in his gutts."Sorry."He said sarcastically glaring at the shorter purple gem.  
"I apoligise as well. It was not right of us to react that way."Ryou said copying Yugi's actions.  
"_Why_?"The crimson eyed man asked staring daggers at them.  
"This is just the kind of person we are!"Yugi said with a beeming smile turning towards the necrogon who was only slightly taller than him.  
"I'm Sapphire! But everyone around here calls me Yugi. What's your name?"  
"I am Captain Atem of Obelisk. We are here to accomplish our mission."He stated in a formal tone.  
"What kind of mission, if you don't mind me asking?"Ryou kindly asked the Yugi copy next to him.  
"I can not give any details about our mission to the enemy. Especially _your kind._"He glared finnishing.  
"I do know that our kind isin't exactly on good terms with yours, but you have no right to insult us. We are off-color gems. Do you know what that means?"The Moonstone stared at them with agression rising in his voice. Silence, and confused looks.  
"We are gems that have been declared as criminals, inpure, not flawless. If you are declared that, you'll be lower than scum. Your life is in danger every day while your in Homeworld."He said with a stern look.  
"If they find a flaw in you, your not a Gem anymore. Your just a worthless piece of clod that needs to be destroyed. Don't you dare compare us to the gems at Homeworld."Malik continued frustrated, thretening to summon back his canons."We were forced to run for our lifes for three millenia! Do you know how that feels?!"

More silence followed. Nobody moved. Ryou stood up from next to Atem to leave. Malik was glad to follow him, silently begging for him to let the purple gem shoot a canon in the necrogon faces.  
"Come on Yugi, we're leaving. Our help is clearly not appriciated here. Let's see how this will hit him back. As I heard the humans say 'Karma is a bitch'. Let's see if that's right."He turned his back to the reptilian like creatures, and he gracefully left the ship, his gem reflecting the sunset.  
"I'm glad that _he_ didn't told you off." As he said this Atem got captured in purple eyes staring at him in an apoligetic sorrowful way. 'Yugi' gave a small wave and ran after his friends, leavin them to be by them selves.

Confused and taken a back. Again the thief was the first to break the silence. He seemed to have a talent in those by now.  
"Well, shit."He said as he grouned while sitting up."I didn't exept to run into gems at the first minute we were on Earth. Why did you have to tell them off anyway? We could've used them to our own benefits!"  
"That doesen't change the fact about what they are. Mortal enemies? Does that ring a bell?"He asked his navigator irritated."I don't like the fact that we just gained enemies neither. It would have been easier if we could have complete the mission undetected.  
"Fuck the mission! How are we even going to go back?!"Mariku said as he pulled himself up from the ground.  
"Check the comunicator system if it's online. If it's not then fix it."He said shrugging as he pealed down the gauze from his chest and arms.  
"Nope. It's completely ruined. The damege is pretty bad, and it might take a while for me to fix it."Mariku called out from underneath the exposed wires.  
"Alright. You do that."Atem nodded, as he pulled out a holographical pad similar to what the gem technician used."Me and Akefia will start on the task. We should first record what happened with the 'off-colors'."He said the name with a slight feeling of guilt. He knew that these Gems were indeed enemy, but he did understand that what he said must have been highly offensive to the gems."Let's start with what we know about them."  
"Well I'm not sure about their statuses, but the white seemed to be in charge. And I'm also pretty sure that the psycho has hots for their technician."The silverette said the end with a smirk.  
"Am not!"He yelled angrily at Akefia.  
"But you two were eyeing each other so hard!"He cackled on the reaction he achived.  
"I admit that she is good looking, but we were glaring at each other!"He defended himself.  
"Mariku? You do know that they were _boys_, right?"Atem asked putting his hand on his mouth to surpress a laughter coming out.  
"Aren't all gems girls?"He asked confused.  
"Yeah… That did seem strange to me…"Atem said adding it to his report.  
"And the Sapphire called himself 'Yugi' for some reason."Akefia finished.  
"We'll look in to their case a little more tomorrow."Atem ended the report yawning.

* * *

Did you like it? Follow the story to find out what will happen!


	4. The First Friends

I'm on fire these days for some reason, so you may get more chapters really soon :D

Yu-Gi-Oh! and Steven Universe is still not owned by me by the way.

* * *

Ryou was angrily stomping now that they were far enough from the ship of the Necrogons. He was clearly frustrated and enraged about the insults of the ship's captain, cussing to himself. Yugi and Malik walked behind him from a safe distance. Malik was just as pissed as Ryou maybe even more, but he wasn't emotionally offended. Malik was mostly angry about the necrogons insulting his friends.  
"_Your kind_?! What even that's supposed to mean? Does he think that every gem ever created has the same attitude towards them? We were in the Necrogon Negotiation Court for the Diamonds' sake!"Ryou said finally breaking.  
"They couldn't have known…"Yugi mumbeled a soft comment.  
"Still! He talked about us like we were _normal_ gems! We are not part of those jerks for like three thousand years! At leat a 'sorry' from them would have been polite to say!"Malik coffed as he kicked some dirt from his way.  
"Yeah… You guys are probably right…"Yugi said as he cought up to Ryou."Let's do something relaxing when we get back, so that we can all calm down."He said smiling at him, which the Moonstone soon returned. They walked in silence for a while processing what the other alien kind said to them.  
"I'm glad we have you Yugi. You always manadge to calm everything down."Ryou said sighing as he entered the cavern in the temple. Yugi ran to the door and opened it. The purple gem on the right glowed for a moment, and it opened with a triangle from the middle withdrawing upwards, and two from the other sides lowering downwards. Yugi pulled Ryou in with giggle's to his museum like room. Yugi's room was light purple filled with silver furniture, mostly cabinets with glass walls that showed all kinds of games Yugi found or created. The rooms ceiling was covered by rough purple crystals, which was responsible for the light in the room. Yugi's room also had a queensized bed in the same colors of the room, which was there if Yugi wanted to sleep. After he tried it, it turned out that Yugi was one of the heavy sleepers who couldn't be draged out of bed, unless you pour a bucket of water on them. Luckily he only slept occasionaly.  
"Alright guys, what do you want to play with?"He cheerfully asked, as he was always exited to play with his friends (even though he always won).  
"I don't know. Let's ask Malik I think it's his turn."He advised back to his kind polite self again, which for Yugi was greatful for, becouse when Ryou was emotionally hurt he tended to _snap._"Wait… Where _is_ Malik?"Ryou asked looking around for his Iolite friend.  
"He probably stayed out wanting to catch that fly."Yugi said shrugging, as he picked out a mahjong from it's case setting it up."He'll be probably back when he got bored of it though, so let's just play with this until then!"He complained, nudging Ryou to a seat.

Malik was so fed up with those Necrogons that he needed to blow some steam off. He walked around the place looking for something to punch, or to shoot at. He was so engry, that he feared he would _snap_. Not being able to bear the rage anymore he punched a completely random tree with full force. The tree shook as green leaves fell of the repeated the action a few times. which earned rustling and a cackle from the bush. _A bush?_ Malik went closer to inspect the bush, summoning a canon. He slowly crept towards the plant careful to not make any noise. He brushed a few twigs of the bush out of his sight, but he didn't see anything. He dismissed the canon, and as he would turn his attention back to the tree, he got tackled to the ground by two black arms. He yelped as a heavy item was holding his feet down, to make it imposible for him to kick. He opened his eyes to see the necrogon he fought on the ship.

His surprise and confusion instantly turned into rage and he started to try and move out of his grasp. The male above him seemed to be very amused by his efforts, and dirty thoughts flew in his mind from their position.  
"It seems that the tables turned to my favour."He said his grin never leaving his face.  
"Get off jerk!"The smaller boy yeld, trying to kick him where it hurts the most, with no succes.  
"What are you doing here binky boy?"He asked with a low purr.  
"_I _should be asking that!This is _my _ forest! I'm literally the warden of this place!"He shot back.  
"A warden, huh?"He asked with glee."Seems like we are more alike than I thought. I'm a warden my self too, you know."  
"Then will you get off me? Warden's honor?"The gem asked with pleeding eyes, loosing his temper making a puppy face.  
"No can do~Pretty sure you'd kill me then."He laughed.  
"What's a '_kill'?_"The boy questioned him confused.  
"How 'bout a deal? I'll get off of you, you don't hurt me, I don't hurt you and I'll tell you what 'kill' means."He offered not wanting to get hard from his thoughts and the attractive boy under him.  
"Fine."He answered completely forgeting his anger, eager to know what the new word means, and to find an escape route if he was at it.

The older male nodded, and stood up, but before Malik could do the same he was in the air, by a strong tail lifting him up.  
"Lemme go! I can stand on my own!"He called out, trying to get out of the tight embrace of the tail.  
"I can't have you run away now, can I?"He chuckled, as he sat down next to Malik victim's stump, pulling the smaller boy into his lap, putting two strong black tainted arms around him, which Malik had to admit was really comfortable. He cought himself trying to sunk deeper into the bronze chest, but scolded himself, and dismissed the thought.  
"Comfy?"The demonic creature asked him in a mocking tone, notecing what the gem attempted to do.  
"S-Shut up…!"He said flustered, as he lightly smacked one of the others arm around him."Will you tell me what 'kill' means now?"He asked annoyed.  
"Sure. It's when a person hurts someone so badly that that someone dies."  
"So it's like shattering?" He asked looking up at the mature boy.  
"I guess so."He shruged staying silent for a while. Neither of them spoke for a while, not sure about what's next. The Necrogon let go of the small body resting on him, waiting for him to leave, but instead the boy shifted and turned on his side so the right side of his face was on the other male's chest. He reached up his hand and he started to play around with a strand of the other's hair, which to the other responded with petting the weaker one's hair.  
"Are you going to shatter us?"The Iolite suddenly asked out of the blue.  
"Why would we?"Mariku asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
"We're enemies. You hate us, we hate you. I think that's enough reasons already."The gem said as he stared at Mariku's tail, poking it.  
"Pretty sure we did get off the wrong foot."He sighed as he looked over the boy once more. He did look pretty strong, but in his arms he seemed so fragile.  
"Your foot is hurting?"He asked looking at him confused, not understanding why the man said that.  
"No, it's just a saying. It means we didn't made a nice first impression."  
"Oh. I see. Well I still don't know your name."Malik chirped as he lost interest in the necrogon's tail, and switching to his wings, continuing his poking session.  
"Alright. I'm Mariku of Ra. What's your name?"He questioned the now completely calm boy.  
"Iolite, Hageshi Malik. But everyone just calls me Malik. Will you 'kill' me now?"  
"You _want_ to die or something?"He laughed.  
"No. But I don't trust you."He said making the cutest pout face Mariku ever seen.  
"Awww~ And here I thought that we are best of friends all ready!"He pouted back at him, waiting for his reaction.  
"W-Well if you wanted to be friends you should have just started with that."He said crossing his arms turning away, from Mariku's face with a grin like expression.

"From now on you and I are friends, and you have no opption to decline my offer, since you requested it. If you need any help with the super secret mission your on, just ask, and I'll do what I can to help."He declared with a warm smile as he stood up."I should leave now, but I hope I'll see you around. Bye Mariku!"He said his goodbye as he ran in the direction he came from, waving at his new friend.  
"Bye-bye!"He loudly called after him, as he decided to head back to the ship. He was glad that he could meet the firece gem. Not only he manadged to form an allience with him, he could actually touch him. _Maybe _Akefia was right. He had hots for not only a boy, but a Gem too. What would his father think if he were to ever find out? At this thought he smirked. Maybe he'll get the Iolite for himself to take home, just to piss of his father. This crash could actually be pretty fun… He thought as he licked his lips. Once he arrived he was greeted by an angry Atem, who scolded him from slacking off of work, and send him back to fix the comunicator devices.  
"Where were you anyway?"Akefia asked as he tried to put the boosters on the ship online.  
"Places."He curtly answeared as he got his tools out.  
"And?"He asked with a smirk.  
"And what? I didn't jump anyone, Akefia."He answeared with a smirk.  
"Why do you smell like a Gem?"He chuckled, as the smirk of his psychopathic friend turned into a snarl."Did you _really_ didn't jump anyone?"  
"Sure I didn't. We just talked for a while. And before you ask, it was not flirting. I just made an ally."  
"An ally, huh? That can actually be usefull. Hey. You didn't hit your head to hard when we crashed, did you? You actually did something good."He remarked grin widening.  
"Shut it, Thief."  
"Whatever morron."Akefia said, as he gone back to the navigation system, trying to reanimate it somehow.

Once Atem was sure that both of his friends were put to work, he picked up a few black cubes with blue lightings. He went out to explore the forest, and to put some serveillance cameras on the way, which connected to a portable system he manadged to recover. He walked around the ship first dropping off cameras on the trees, to have a good view of the outside even from inside. After that was done he continued on the trail. He supervised the areas around to see which were more active places. The deeper he got to the forest the more cameras were passed on the trees. Soon Atem reached a clearing. It looked really idly and relaxing, with a small lake and all, but the most breath taking sight was the tower on the middle of the place, slightly reaching in the spring. It was made of brown brick, and it's lower part was covered in paintings. It was like a forign pyramid. He sniffed around the building a little, and the gem made 'warp pad' was enough evidence to know that this was the place where the Gems lived. Just to be secure he put up three cameras here, hidden on trees, and bushes. After he finnished with that, no cameras were left. He looked around proud of himself, and he turned around to walk away from the 'Gem Nest'. On his way back he couldn't help but think about the still lurking guilt in his mind. His conscience kept pushing him to turn around go the the lair of the enemy, and apoligise to the three boys about his manners. But all that maybe was just an excuse to see his short clone again.

* * *

Did you like it? If so why not give a review? I plan the next one to have a song in it, so prepare your self for my amazing song writing skills XD!


End file.
